Principality of Apia
Apia,(Apura) officially the Principality of Apia is a new country project (commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers) located in Tokelau the Principality of Apia claims the island of Apiaand a smaller overseas region known as Buccaneer Region. It was proclaimed on 31 October 2015 by a group of students. Apia is a constitutional monarchy since 2 November, state power is divided between the prince and the Estates General , organised as a unitary state. Apia is known for its social tolerance and is generally regarded as a liberal country, having legalised abortion and euthanasia, while maintaining a progressive drugs policy. , it became the world's first Oceanic country to legalise same-sex marriage. History Apia was founded on 31 October 2015 by Shady Morsi , a student, and his friend Robert Kleindijk (born 1997),. After sending a declaration of independence to the Government of Tokelau, On 5 November Shady was named Lord and Robert was named Prime Minister. Despite the State declared indenpendence It had no reply from any of the previous declarations, As the project grew in supporters in 2015 Apia became a Constitutional Monarchy. The Great Promotion On 5 December Lord Shady Morsi declared the "Great Promotion" Soon the Estates-General meeting in order make some, at first, largely cosmetic constitutional changes. The name of "Lordship of Apia" was officially changed to "Principality of Apia" although the Flag and Coat of arms remained almost same. The National Anthem and the military symbols were also changed. The Apian Securty Forces were renamed the "Apian Armed Forces" (CPAF). Capital punishment was officially abolished, Shady Morsi declared himself as Prince Era of the Two Princes On March 21, 2016‎ , Shady Morsi gave up the throne and Maximilaan was proclaimed as Prince . His reign, known as the March Monarchy, was dominated by the Liberal elite He followed liberal policies He promoted Free Healthcare, Radical Unity and Free Collage Following an extended period of social and political unrest between the Liberal Government and the elected Conservative military officals as well as economic warfare As a result on 17 April 2016 Maximilaan was deposed Captain Johannes Doorn of the Apian Military established himself as Prince and suspended all political democratic activity in Apia However Many citizens refused to recognize Johannes as prince and see him as an usurper On 24 April Johannes was arrested durring the Restoration restored to the throne of Shady Morsi Government Apia is a Constitutional monarchy Apia have a Prime Minister and cabinet, a monarch, and a uncameral legislature called the Estates-General, in many respects organized like an ordinary nation, with laws, government institutions, and so on. Members are considered "citizens" and have historically been admitted through a formal "immigration" process Prince The Prince of Apia is Shady Morsi, who heads a 20-member unicameral parliament. As monarch he has the power to dissolve the legislature, in which case new elections must be held within three months. However, sovereignty has resided with the Nation, exercised by the Lord in accordance with the Constitution and the law. Constitution Apia's constitution was instituted in 2015. It consists of four articles the articles variously deal with Apia's status as a constitutional monarchy, the empowerment of government bureaux, the role of an appointed, advisory senate, the functions of an appointed, advisory legal tribunal, a proscription against the bearing of arms except by members of a designated 'Apian Royal Guard', the exclusive right of the sovereign to formulate foreign policy and alter the constitution, and the hereditary patrilinear succession of the monarchy.Apia's legal system is claimed to follow Dutch common law, and statutes take the form of decrees enacted by the sovereign.Apia has issued "fantasy passports" (as termed by the Council of the European Union), which are not valid for international travel, Political Parties Apia have so far only 4 Parties who have seats in the Estates-General , The biggest party in the Estates-General is the liberal Apian People's Party the fiscal-conservative National Monarchist League ,The traditionalist Commonwealth Party and the centralist Island Party Administrative divisions Apia is divided into 2 administrative regions which are grouped into 30 wards and are further divided into various villages.The most populous district is Bucaneer with a total of 7 residents, Foreign Affairs The Principality of Apia establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other nations through the Foreign Office, led by the . The Prince has the power to "recognize" a nation Apia has established diplomatic relations with a number of nations, including most of its Pacific micronations with which it maintains economic, cultural and administrative ties with its regionally. Apia is also a founding member of the League of Secessionist Nations Its diplomacy is guided by a commitment to be recognized by as many nations as possible and to make a noticeable and positive impact on the micronational community. As a result of choice policy, the following nations are ones Apia has relations with or recognizes: Currently since the Country declared independence from Tokelau The state contacted other micronations such as the Rhine Republic, and The Farmers Republic of Doetinchem Geography Apia is an Islet Located in Tokelau About most of Apia's landscape is unstable, sandy, and unsuitable for agricultural, industrial, or residential use. Demographics According to the 2016 Census, Apia had a population of 54. The racial composition of the state was 50% White (including multiracial whites),and 50% Black. Apia can be regarded as a predominantly atheist nation, with 60% of respondents listing themselves as atheist or non-religious. The study shows that 10% of them are Christian (incl;Catholics and Protestants) 20% are Budhist and 10% are Muslims Economy The Apian economy is dependent almost entirely on souvenirs, and most necessities are imported. Banking services are provided by the National Bank of Apia. Public sector workers make up about 65% of those formally employed. Remittances from Hitians living in The Netherlands and France, Approximately 85% of Apians work in foreign companies The average GDP growth is 0.5% in 2016 Category:Micronations Category:Principality